Winx Club - Brand new start
by WinxClubFan13
Summary: The Winx including Roxy and Daphne live on Gardenia and don't know that there fairies,suddenly six specialists and two paladins are on a mission to look for them and take them to Alfea so they can become the powerful fairies,Aisha,Stella,Flora,Bloom and Daphne don't know there princesses because they were sent to Gardenia for protection when they were babies and were adopted.
1. Chapter 1

_**(No one's - P.O.V)**_

We just finished singing our song Brand New Day when all the audience start shouting compliments and signing signatures as we got of the stage.

"Thank you, you guys are the best and performing for you next is Andy and his band."Stella replied.

"We loved all of you guys thanks for listening."Bloom added.

"You guys were great, as usual, here I got you some drinks."Roxy exclaimed.

"Thanks Roxy, you always have an act on good timing because my throat is so dry."Daphne laughed.

"Maybe we should have a walk in the park, it's a nice day out."Musa insisted.

"That would be lovely, to connect with nature!"Flora agreed.

"Have you girls noticed that a bunch of guys have been checking us out ever since we came off stage."Stella observed.

"Yeah I noticed it to but maybe there not looking at us and looking at someone that's close by us."Aisha agreed.

"Roxy have you finished working?"Bloom questioned

"I'm on my break but I have to work in a few hours time otherwise my dad will get mad, why do you ask Bloom."Roxy replied.

"Because I have a plan; me, Flora, Stella and Daphne will go to the park and Musa, Tecna, Roxy and Aisha will go somewhere else where the boys can't see and then you girls can tell us if the guys are following us then-"Bloom answered.

"Then we get to confront then."Stella interrupted.

"Stell you now that it's not right to interrupt someone when there talking." Tecna scolded also glaring at Stella.

"Sorry Bloom I forgot but carry on with what your saying I promise I won't interrupt again."Stella apologised.

"It's fine Stell because you were actually right about confronting the guys."Bloom responded.

"Let's head out now!"Roxy said.

"Fine by me."Daphne agreed.

* * *

 **(Specialists P.O.V)**

"Where are they?"Riven question, rubbing the back of his head.

"I think that's them over there talking."Timmy answered also pointing at the girls.

"Don't point at them Timmy otherwise they'll become suspicious at us."Helia insisted.

"It look's like the all of they are about to leave."Nabu exclaimed.

"And there going separate ways."Brandon added.

"Quick, we have to keep our eyes on them, Brandon,Thoren,Helia come with me and the rest of you keep watching the other girls."Sky exclaimed!

* * *

 **(Stella's P.O.V)**

After the Winx had left the Fruitti Music Bar they're plan was in action Daphne, Flora, Bloom and Stella headed for the park while the others were hiding from the specialists to see if they were following the girls.

"Do you think there following us?"Flora whispered while not trying to look back.

"Well have to wait for the other girls to text or call us."Bloom muttered.

"Uggghhh I can't take it, The anticipation is killing me."I whined.

"Well Stell you just got lucky because Musa just texted me saying that there all here."Daphne laughed while texting Musa a plan in mind.

"What are you texting, Daphne?"Flora questioned while looking nervous.

"I have a plan in mind but I'm going to text Musa it so she an tell the others than I'll tell you."Daphne whispered while texting her plan.

"Ok but what if your plan doesn't work Daph?"Flora questioned.

"Ok I'm done texting Musa, my plan is kind of related to Bloom's but we'll hide in the trees or the bushes while surrounding the guys and then we'll come out of our hiding places and confront them"Daphne answered while looking around for anyone who could be listening.

"Are the others hiding already?"I questioned.

"Yes there hiding already."Daphne responded also looking for a place to hide.

"We might want to hide now because the guys are right there."Bloom shrieked.

"Umm Bloom you and Flora will hide in the tree while me and Stella will hide in the bushes."Daphne ordered.

Bloom and Flora jump into the tree finding that Musa and Aisha were hiding in the tree opposite them while Daphne and Stella hid in the bush and found Tecna and Roxy as well.

"Big problem, where did those girls go?"Brandon demanded.

"I have no idea but the other girls we were watching also disappeared."Nabu added.

"They couldn't have gone that far there only a couple of pathetic girls."Riven wished.

"Pathetic girls!"Musa shouted.

"Who said that?"Thoren asked.

Bloom,Flora,Aisha and Musa jumped down from the tree in a perfect position while Daphne,Stella,Tecna and Musa came out of the bush and surprised the boys because of how secretive and stealthy they were about getting around the boys without getting boys couldn't believe that they were in the same place with the girls the whole time.

* * *

 **(Bloom's P.O.V)**

"Why are you following me and my friends?"I questioned.

"Plus your can close your mouths now, I already know I'm gorgeous."Stella implied while closing Brandon's mouth.

"I don't know what your talking about we weren't following you girls."Sky answered looking all nervous.

"Why would we want to follow you pathetic girls around anyway."Riven added.

"That's it now your dead."Musa snapped, running towards Riven until Bloom,Aisha and Flora grab her.

"Musa you need to call down."Flora insisted.

"Yeah, listen to your friend fool."Riven snarled.

"You know what girls let Musa go, she can deal with him."Daphne advised.

"Are you sure about that Daph?"Aisha muttered.

"Yeah trust Musa on this one girls!"Daphne responded, Bloom,Aisha and Flora let go of Musa and Musa started attacking Riven while the rest watched as Riven was getting hit by Musa.

"GUYS GET THIS MANIAC OFF ME!"Riven yelled.

"Sorry Riven but were not getting involved with this."Helia answered.

"Come on girls let's go."Tecna suggested.

"Also don't follow us otherwise Musa will come after you."Bloom ordered.

Back at the Fruitti Music Bar the girls are singing away with the their fans having fun and forgetting what happened today at the park.

"A good old band practice is what I needed to take my mind of those guys "Daphne uttered.

"You said it Daph."Aisha agreed.

"Hate to break our relaxing time but don't look now but the guys that were following us are back."Roxy sobbed.

"Great,it's nearly time to go home anyway."Bloom replied.

"I just want to go to bed now."Flora added.

"Are you going with us Roxy."Musa asked.

"Yeah, I have finished my work and I can't wait to go to my bed as well."Roxy replied.

The girls walked past the guys but Musa gave them nasty looks and the girls headed home to their big house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I Just wanted to let you guys know that I have decided to make Musa,Tecna and Flora princess of there home planet. Also the princesses of their realms original just think they are cousins.**_ _ **Also I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB**_

 _ **(Flora's P.O.V)**_

"Morning Bloom, do you want to head to the Fruitti Music Bar today?"I asked while making my bed.

"Sure but do you know if the other girls are awake yet."Bloom replied as she's gets out of her bed yawning and making it.

"I think they've already gone to the Fruitti Music Bar."I recalled.

"We should get ready and go so we can meet the girls at the Fruitti Music Bar."Bloom decided.

An hour later me and Bloom have gotten ready we headed straight for the Fruitti Music Bar, me and Bloom were walking through the park but we noticed a bunch of flowers wilting we both looked at each other then walked up to the flowers.

"I just don't get why people would do this to such beautiful flowers they need to treat them properly."I sighed.

"Me neither,if we had some sort of power I would help these poor flowers but there's nothing we can do."Bloom muttered.

"I guess your right."I moaned but Bloom and I both touched the flowers at the same time and we magically restored all the wilting flowers.

"What just happened."I questioned

"I think we just made these flowers perfectly healthy."Bloom murmured

"But how?"I questioned acting all scared and worried

"I don't know but let's hope nobody saw what just happened here."Bloom shivered as she was looking around to see if anybody was watching what happened to the flowers.

After that little incident with the flowers me and Bloom promised to each other not to tell anyone what just happened until they knew themselves and headed for the Fruitti Music Bar.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to get here, we were about to start without you".Stella exclaimed.

"Can we just start now that Bloom and Flora are here."Aisha moaned.

"Yeah sure but what song shall we sing?"Daphne answered

"Why don't we sing our popular song Christmas Magic."Musa thought

"Then we should sing Power To Change The World."Tecna thought

"Alright the songs that were going to sing are sorted."I prayed

"Yes."Aisha announced

"I have an idea."Daphne proposed

"What is it?"I questioned

"Instead of finishing the end of Power To Change The World why don't we finish it with a dance routine."Daphne proposed

"Daphne that's an amazing idea but do we have a routine for that."Stella added

"Is the one we were doing at home."Aisha revealed

"Yep, that's the one."Daphne agreed

"Is everyone's mics sorted."Stella suggested

"Mine is fine."Bloom replied

"Same, I already checked mine."I remembered

"My mic is alright."Tecna said

"Same."Aisha replied

"Is everybody ready to rock."Bloom shouted to the crowd then we all we to our instruments and started to play the songs, soon the boys came in the Fruitti Music Bar.

* * *

 _ ***I don't own the songs the credit goes to the creator of Winx Club***_

 **Bloom:**

 **Have you ever seen anything?**

 **Like the sparkle of Christmas eve**

 **Stella:**

 **It's so beautiful when you believe**

 **All the ones you love gather round**

 **Flora:**

 **Snow so glittery on the ground**

 **Santa's coming any minute now**

 **Winx Club:**

 **And I'll meet you on the star**

 **We'll dream the night away**

 **It's Christmas Magic**

 **Soaring through your heart**

 **On an one horse open sleigh**

 **It's Christmas Magic**

 **Musa:**

 **Sweet anticipating**

 **Smiles that decorating, you and me (you and me -Stella and Tecna)**

 **Nowhere I'd rather be**

 **Daphne:**

 **Have you ever seen a fashion trend?**

 **Like the whole world in green and red**

 **Aisha:**

 **Little house's made of ginger bread**

 **Someone knows you've been bad or good**

 **Tecna:**

 **Darling your wishes are understood**

 **Reindeer's fly over your neighbourhood**

 **Wins Club:**

 **And I'll meet you on the star**

 **We'll dream the night away**

 **It's Christmas Magic**

 **Soaring through your heart**

 **On an one horse open sleigh**

 **It's Christmas Magic**

 **Sweet anticipating**

 **Smiles decorating, you and me (you and me -Tecna and Aisha)**

 **Nowhere I'd rather be**

 **Stella,Bloom,Flora and Daphne:**

 **Tonight we'll ride these wings our ours**

 **Hold on to me you'll feel the power**

 **Aisha,Musa and Tecna:**

 **Oh, tonight we'll fly away in the hours**

 **Just close your eyes and feel the power**

 **Stella, Aisha, Tecna and Daphne:**

 **And I'll meet you on the star (yeah -Flora, Bloom and Musa)**

 **We'll dream the night away (night away -Flora, Bloom and Musa)**

 **It's Christmas Magic (oh, yeah yeah yeah -Flora, Bloom and Musa)**

 **Soaring through your heart**

 **On an one horse open sleigh (open sleigh -Flora, Bloom and Musa)**

 **It's Christmas Magic (oh, yeah yeah yeah -Flora, Bloom and Musa)**

 **It's time for celebrating**

 **Smiles decorating you and me (yeah you and me, you and me -Flora, Bloom and Musa)**

 **Winx Club:**

 **Nowhere I'd rather be**

 **Tonight**

 **Nowhere I'd rather be**

 **Tonight**

 **Nowhere I'd rather be**

 **Tonight**

"Is everyone ready for our next song." Bloom shouted

"The next song we're going to do is Power To Change The World but we're going to do something different so be prepared." Stella shouted

 **Musa and Stella:**

 **I love clouds, and the sun and trees**

 **Love the smell of the ocean bre-e-z-e**

 **(Yeah,yeah -Daphne and Tecna)**

 **Flora and Daphne:**

 **I love the plants, and the grass and sun**

 **Love to feel the dirt in my ha-n-d-s**

 **(Yeah, yeah -Daphne and Tecna)**

 **Bloom and Tecna:**

 **But it's not enough to respect it**

 **If you love the Earth**

 **Then you gotta protect it**

 **(Gotta protect it -Aisha and Daphne)**

 **Winx Club:**

 **You have the power to change the world**

 **(Oh oh oh oh oh -Bloom and Flora)**

 **Power to change the world**

 **(Oh oh oh oh oh -Bloom and Flora)**

 **And it's right in front of us**

 **Every boy and girl in the world**

 **Has the power to change**

 **The power to change the world**

 **Tecna and Flora:**

 **Just plant a tree with your own two hands**

 **And I know you'll underst-a-n-d**

 **(Yeah,yeah -Aisha and Daphne)**

 **Daphne, Bloom, Musa and Flora:**

 **Just turn the lights on when it's dark**

 **Now's the perfect time to st-a-r-t**

 **(Yeah,yeah -Aisha and Stella)**

 **Aisha, Stella, Tecna :**

 **And a little bit makes it better**

 **There's a difference**

 **When we do it together**

 **(Do it together Musa and Daphne)**

 **Winx Club:**

 **You have the power to change the world**

 **(Oh oh oh oh oh -Bloom and Flora)**

 **Power to change the world**

 **(Oh oh oh oh oh -Bloom and Flora)**

 _ **(No one's P.O.V)**_

The girls stopped singing the song and the music was still playing so they did a the little dance routine they were talking about before they started performing. After they finished dancing they walked off stage to the counter to talk to Roxy, everyone was cheering because they didn't expect the girls to do that and they were happy with the performance.

"Girls that was amazing!"Roxy exclaimed

"Thanks, we decided to spice things up a bit."Daphne laughed

"Do you girls want your regular order?"Roxy asked

"Yes please."Flora answered

"Here you go."Roxy said handing the girls their drinks but suddenly they heard noises coming from outside so did the Specialists

(Nabu's P.O.V)

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked

"Hear the noises of people screaming outside." Riven added

"No the noise of you screaming." I sneered at Riven

"Alright you guys cool it, we don't want to break our cover." Brandon complained

"Umm I don't mean to break up your little argument but the girls are heading towards the noises." Nex interrupted

"Follow them we can't let them out of our sites" Sky ordered.

(Bloom's P.O.V)

"Why are we out here again?"Stella questioned

"Because you wanted to be nosy and see what's going on and dragged us outside with you."I answered

"Seriously Stell how can you forget it was only a minute ago. Tecna added

"Sisters we have found them." A girl in blue said

"Is she talking about us?" Musa asked

"Yes we talking about you girls, now we would like the power." A girl in purple said

"Who are you girls and what are you talking about?" Tecna questioned

The 3 mysterious girls who appeared started to cast a spells and made it go towards us but something happened, the six mysterious guys who were watching us were wearing something different but they had magical weapons and protected us from the 3 mysterious girls.

"Trix you need to go." Brandon announced

"Not without those girls." A girl in blue proclaimed casting a spell towards the girls but the Specialists blocked it, the guys split up so they could protect the girls. Sky and Helia ran into the same direction with me and Flora. They hid in the park behind the tree's with the girl in blue casting spells everywhere.

"Who are you guys?" Flora asked

"Where the Specialists, we were sent to Earth to find you girls and bring you back to Magix so you can train at Alfea and become fairies." Helia answered

"But fairies don't exist." Bloom said

"They do, they have just been hiding their powers but we need to take you back to Alfea for your safety." Sky added

"We don't have powers though so your wasting your time." Flora said

"You do you just don't know yet until something magical sparks." Helia

"Bloom remember what happened this morning." Flora asked

"Yeah but we weren't going to mention that." Bloom answered

"Maybe this has something to do with this." Flora added

"What are you talking about?" Sky asked

"This morning we kind of did some magic." Bloom answered

"That's great do you think you can transform." Helia interuppted

"Finally I've found you." The girl in blue said casting a spell sending ice towards Bloom and Flora while Helia and Sky were distracted but Bloom and Flora made sheilds appear to block the girl's attack.

"What? Your not supposed to know magic, let alone believe it exist." A girl in blue said

"Oh we believe it exist. Ready Flora." Bloom encouraged

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess." Flora replied

"Magix Winx." Bloom and Flora transformed for the first time

"We're actually fairies." Flora squealed

"Yes that's what we've been telling you." Helia whined


End file.
